Tráfico Humano
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Athena luta pela Terra. Mas merecem muitos humanos serem salvos? Guerrear com deuses é tudo? E guerrear com a própria humanidade... Para conseguir devolver a liberdade de viver? Serão os santos de Athena capazes? - Fichas Abertas, Homens e Mulheres


******DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada. Pisces Luna criou as fanfics de Fichas.**

**Tráfico Humano**

**Prólogo**

Corria desesperada pelas ruas de Atenas. A todo o momento olhava para trás, verificando se não estava sendo seguida. A todo o momento nada via, mas sentia, tinha alguém a seguindo. Não percebeu que entrara na região da vila de Rodória.

Tropeçou numa pedra solta da rua de paralelepípedos. O vestido de alças finas e com as costas expostas vermelho, que já tinha um enorme rasgo do lado direito e uma alça arrebentada, ficou imundo com a camada de terra que cobria a rua. O salto de um dos sapatos quebrou. Atirou os dois sapatos vermelhos longe, ouvindo uma voz gritar ao longe, de trás de si, onde apenas sombras se viam.

- Vadia! Esse vestido custou caro! – um tiro em sua direção que passou de raspão por seu rosto. Um filete de sangue escorreu de um fino arranhão em sua bochecha.

Levantou-se rápido e se pôs a correr novamente.

Atravessou duas colunas de mármore branco e ouviu outro tiro. Dessa vez, não foi de raspão e sentiu uma dor dilacerante em seu ombro direito. Parou de correr, levando a outra mão ao ombro. Caiu de joelhos. O cansaço tomara conta de si e não podia mais correr.

**XxX**

O som alto do tiro fez os habitantes de Áries acordarem. Mu saiu na frente, com Kiki em seu encalço. Desceu as escadarias em direção a porta de entrada.

- Mestre Mu, o que aconteceu?! – gritou o garoto, correndo atrás do mestre, que ergueu a mão em sinal para que parasse.

- Suba e chame Shion. Agora. – disse. O garoto afirmou, virando-se e saindo pela porta que dava para as escadarias de Touro, enquanto Mu saia de Áries.

Desceu as escadarias rapidamente. Encontrou uma jovem de longos cabelos cacheados, prateados puxados para o Royal. Tinham um brilho opaco. Estava caída, com uma mão no ombro direito que sangrava, fazendo uma pequena poça de sangue embaixo de si. Um homem, acompanhado de outros, apontava uma arma para a testa da garota.

- Vadia, vai aprender que ninguém foge da gente! – quando ia puxar o gatilho, ouviu uma voz ameaçadora.

- Saíam daqui! Gente como vocês não são bem vindos! – disse o cavaleiro em alto e bom som. Os olhos verdes ganharam um leve brilho vermelho quando o homem olhou em sua direção. O capuz do sobretudo impedia que Mu visse seu rosto.

O homem recolheu a arma, fazendo sinal para os outros o seguirem para fora. Percebera que o rapaz a sua frente era perigoso e não se arriscou. Além do mais, conhecia a fama que aquele lugar tinha de que coisas estranhas aconteciam.

Mu correu na direção da jovem, passando um braço por baixo da cabeça e outro por baixo dos joelhos, suspendendo-a do chão. Os olhos eram de um azul límpido onde ele avistou corais longínquos.

- Quem é você? – perguntou em tom gentil à jovem, que exausta, nada conseguiu responder antes de desmaiar e pender em seus braços. Diriam que estava morta, tão suspensa estava a leve respiração.

**XxX**

Acordou sentindo a cabeça latejar um pouco. Abriu os olhos, encontrando o quarto de paredes brancas. Uma suave brisa entrava pela porta balcão aberta, balançando levemente as cortinas brancas. Sentou com dificuldade na cama. O lençol branco escorregou por seu corpo, parando nas pernas. Usava uma camisola longa de algodão azul-bebê. Seu ombro estava enfaixado. Olhou ao redor, encontrando um armário, na parede oposta a porta balcão. Um criado mudo ao lado da cama tinha um abajur e um copo com água. O quarto não era muito grande nem tinha muitas coisas, mas era confortável e trazia paz.

Levantou, escorando na parede. Estava fraca e sabia disso. Andou até a porta balcão, saindo para a sacada. O chão era de mármore branco e a mureta era de pedra, coberta de musgo. O sol estava alto e a suave brisa do leste refrescava. Andou até a mureta lentamente. Várias vezes chegou perto de cair.

Apoiou as mãos na mureta, inclinando-se levemente para frente, vendo que estava num lugar alto. A floresta abaixo era belíssima e o canto dos passarinhos chegando-lhe aos ouvidos lhe trazia a paz que a muito perdera. O lugar era um paraíso. O ar puro que lhe chegava às narinas lhe acalmava mais ainda e trazia uma sensação de nostalgia. Os olhos brilharam e lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto sem controle. Mesmo que fosse um sonho ou que tivesse sido capturada novamente, o que era a coisa mais certa a se pensar, tinha um momento tranqüilidade pela primeira vez em um ano em que sua vida fora um inferno na terra dia após dia, hora após hora, desde que saíra de sua terra.

Talvez, na verdade, estivesse morta. Se estivesse, devia estar no paraíso.

Voltou para o quarto, agora sentia suas pernas mais fortes. Abriu a porta que deu para um longo corredor de paredes de pedra, porém, não trazia menos paz que o quarto. Pelo contrário. Onde quer que estivesse, sentia as paredes emanando uma paz sem igual junto com uma energia revitalizadora.

Andou pelo corredor na direção de onde ouvia vozes um tanto agitadas. Observou o imenso salão, onde haviam cerca de quatorze homens e uma garota de não mais quinze anos sentada num trono com um báculo dourado na mão. Quase todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e a garota de cabelos lilases apenas tinha uma expressão de tédio e balançava a cabeça negativamente. Eles não mudavam.

Um dos que estavam em silêncio reparou na jovem parada na porta. Andou em sua direção. Tinha os cabelos longos e loiros e uma marquinha no centro da testa. Estava de olhos fechados e era mais alto que si. Nesse momento, todos pararam de falar e Saori levantou-se, andando na direção da jovem. Antes que Shaka ou a deusa falassem algo, a jovem perguntou.

- Onde... Onde estou? – sua voz saiu num murmúrio e num fio, mas num fio de voz cantado que parecia a voz de um anjo. Era bela e aqueles que foram capazes de ouvir tinham certeza que quando cantava, encantava multidões.

- Está segura. – disse Mu, se aproximando. Tencionou tocá-la, mas ela recuou.

- Não se preocupe. Quem quer que estivesse atrás de você, foi embora. Por que não fala seu nome? Sou Saori Kido, e estes são Mu e Shaka. Foi Mu que trouxe você aqui. – disse Saori com voz tranqüila, pousando a mão no ombro da jovem, cujos olhos se arregalaram.

- Kido? Sou Dália Gunnar. Você tem ações no banco de minha família. – disse, ainda meio insegura. Eles sabiam qual era sua família, seus negócios e poderiam enganá-la uma segunda vez.

Os olhos de Saori se arregalaram, fitando Shaka. Adam, o dono do banco na Islândia onde a Fundação GRAAD possuía ações comentara na última reunião, a cerca de dez meses, que a filha sumira ao viajar para Hamburgo, onde prepararia o casamento com o noivo. Mas ela foi, e nunca mais deu notícias.

- Dália, você precisa me contar o que aconteceu! – a deusa segurou as mãos da islandesa, guiando-a para o pátio da estátua, onde sentaram num banco. Os cavaleiros fizeram menção de segui-las, mas visto que Dália estava assustada em relação aos mesmos, a deusa sinalizou que ficassem a distância segura, de forma que a jovem não sentisse eles por perto.

**XxX**

**_Casablanca, Marrocos, nove e quarenta e cinco da manhã, duas horas atrasado em relação à Atenas_**

O garoto de cabelos negros e cacheados em tufos no alto da cabeça entrou na sala de paredes azuladas com um lustre de esmeraldas e diversos enfeites ao longo da sala. A mesa circular no centro possuía cartas de baralho, dinheiro e dois ou três cinzeiros. Vários homens, enquanto fumavam charutos ou então cigarros, jogavam pocker. O garoto andou até a direção de um que usava uma camisa de verão florida e bermuda azul, um chapéu de verão, óculos de sol Ray Ban. Tinha cabelos castanhos lisos em corte repicado, olhos negros e um corpo musculoso.

- Mandou me chamar? – perguntou o garoto em tom baixo, resignado e submisso.

- Mandei, Miguel. Vem aqui. – disse o homem em tom grosseiro, apesar da voz forte, mas que naturalmente inspirava gentileza.

Miguel andou até o homem, que o colocou sentado em seu colo. O garoto permanecia com a face inexpressiva.

- Você realmente não tem escrúpulos, Ramone. – disse um homem de cabelos cinzentos cuidadosamente arrumados, de olhos vermelhos, usava um terno Ermenegildo Zegna preto risca de giz cinza. Fumava um charuto cubano.

- E você, Gorki? Tem? – rebateu o outro, ferino, enquanto abraçava o garoto pela cintura pocessivamente.

- Não comecem a discutir justo agora. Temos assuntos sérios para tratar. – o homem de cabelos ruivos e lisos nos ombros e olhos azul-marinho, com um Armani marrom, fumando um cigarro, disse. Segurou o cigarro entre os dedos e apagou-o num cinzeiro próximo a si. – Aquela islandesa, filha do banqueiro, a tal de Dália Gunnar, conseguiu fugir quando estava sendo levada pro ponto em Atenas. Meus homens foram atrás, mas não conseguiram pegá-la. Disseram que ela foi parar numa vila adjacente à Atenas chamada Rodória. Parece que ela está com aqueles estranhos que vivem naqueles templos velhos... – disse irritado.

- Como é que é, Hammilton?! – gritou um de cabelos azul-petróleo esverdeado, rebeldes, e de olhos esmeralda. Usava uma camisa branca aberta até a metade e calça jeans escura. Parecia assustado.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Ayrton. Por quê? – Hammilton ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ramone falou para Miguel que ele já podia ir. O garoto saiu correndo pra contar as novas paras as outras vítimas. Se alguém conseguira fugir e estava em segurança, com certeza denunciaria o esquema e estariam livres. Gorki inclinou-se para a frente, junto com os demais. Todos fitaram Ayrton interessados.

- Nada. É que fiquei sabendo que eles são muitos fortes. – desconversou. Era melhor ninguém saber de nada. Era assunto de sua família, e com certeza ninguém gostaria de sequer imaginar no que estava envolvido.

**XxX**

Olá, gente. Bem, essa nova fanfic trata de um assunto muito sério: O Tráfico Humano. Me inspirei no filme de mesmo nome. Ela é de fichas, mas antes preciso explicar algumas coisas muito importantes:

Não apenas mulheres são vítimas de tráfico humano. Homens também são, apesar de em menor número. Crianças, tanto meninos como meninas, também. São diversas as formas de se tornar uma vítima de algo tão sério. Pode ser uma falsa proposta de emprego no exterior, casar no exterior repentinamente, seqüestro, e em relação mais a adolescentes e crianças, a criança ou adolescente ser adotado legalmente, mas levado para ser vítima de prostituição. Em países da África, América Central e Ásia onde a pobreza é extrema, acontece de moradores rurais venderem os próprios filhos. Portanto, se você receber proposta para trabalhar no exterior ou um pedido repentino de casamento, desconfie. Se desconfiar que isso acontece com alguém, ou até tiver certeza, denuncie.

**Dicas Úteis:**

Investigue na internet o nome da empresa, da pessoa ou do estabelecimento que te convidou, muitas vezes a oferta é para ser babá, empregada doméstica ou para cuidar de idosos, ou ainda realizar o sonho de ser Top Model, mas ao chegar no país de destino o emprego não existe ou as condições de trabalho são precárias.

Exija um contrato de trabalho que possibilite a identificação completa da pessoa ou empresa envolvidas, exigindo uma via para você, reservando-lhe o direito, no caso do não cumprimento do contrato, uma ação na justiça de trabalho brasileira ou do exterior.

Nunca entregue seu passaporte a ninguém.

Anote em outro papel o número do passaporte e faça uma cópia autenticada dele e de outros documentos e guarde com você em lugar seguro. Deixe também uma cópia com alguém no país de onde veio.

Faça as contas: é bem possível que ao deduzir todas as despesas com viagem e moradia não valha a pena você aceitar a proposta.

Acesse o site no Ministério do Trabalho e Emprego (WWW (ponto) mte (ponto) gov (ponto) br) e procure a cartilha "Brasileiros do Exterior", ela é prática e contém informações úteis. Caso você não seja brasileiro ou não esteja no Brasil, procure um site do governo de seu país que fale sobre o assunto.

Cuidado com os aliciadores. Eles podem ser homens ou mulheres e até uma pessoa conhecida agindo de má fé. Uma coisa eles têm em comum: Todos prometem uma vida com muito dinheiro e glamour.

As propostas amorosas repentinas, embora tentadoras, devem ser vistas com desconfiança, pois podem reservar surpresas bem desagradáveis e perigosas.

Antes de aceitar qualquer proposta, converse com familiares, profissionais do consulado do país de destino e pessoas que trabalham em ONGs que atendem migrantes, essas pessoas poderão orientar e ajudá-la/o a se decidir.

**Não tenha medo de pedir ajuda:**

Ao menor sinal de perigo, procure as autoridades brasileiras (ou do país de onde veio) no exterior.

Tenha sempre anotados com você o endereço e telefone da embaixada ou consulado brasileiro (ou do país de onde veio) no país de seu destino. Em caso de perigo eles serão muito úteis a você.

Deixe sempre atualizados seu endereço e telefone de contato, no exterior, com a família ou amigos no Brasil ou no país de onde veio.

Mantenha um padrão de comportamento com seu contato no Brasil ou país de onde veio (horário, dia da semana e outros) para que qualquer mudança de comportamento deixe-o alerta.

Não tenha vergonha de pedir ajuda: Você é a vítima e não o explorador.

**E crianças, principalmente, se estiverem com seus pais num país estranho, não se afaste deles. Isso vale para adolescentes também! Só porque você tem treze anos e anda sozinho pra cima e pra baixo em sua cidade, não significa que terá a mesma segurança em outro país ou até mesmo em uma cidade de seu próprio país. Segurança nunca é demais. Ah, sim, aquele velho conselho que seus pais lhe deixaram careca de tanto falar vale também: Não fale com estranhos.**

**Cuidem de seus irmãos mais novos, primos e quem lhe é próximo. Às vezes eles enchem o saco, eu sei, mas são pessoas queridas por nós, e tenho certeza que você ficaria arrasado se algo acontecesse à ele.**

**Não queiram o mal daqueles que lhe são próximos. Você pode se arrepender amargamente depois.**

**Informações retiradas da cartilha "Quando o Sonho pode Virar Pesadelo". Meu pai arranjou não sei onde, trouxe pra casa e me foi útil no desenvolvimento dessa fic. **

**Enfim, dados os conselhos, podemos agora falar da fanfic:**

A idade mínima é dezessete anos e a máxima é vinte e cinco para as/os jovens. Para as crianças, que quando libertadas serão adotadas por cavaleiros ou amazonas, o mínimo é cinco e o máximo é quinze. Sim, terão crianças na minha fic. Quero abranger tudo que esse mundo possui de forma a aconselhar a todos.

Além dos jovens e das crianças, precisarei de pelo menos duas mulheres de no mínimo vinte e cinto anos, mães solteiras e a ameaça aos filhos será o motivo de ficarem quietas. Quanto às formas possíveis de ser uma vítima, não irei reescrever o que escrevi acima: por favor, leia caso não tenha lido. Pode vir a ser útil um dia.

Bem, gente, os demais planos pra fanfic são uma surpresa. Vamos à ficha:

**Nome: (completo)**

**Idade: (atual)**

**Aniversário: **

**Local de Nascimento: (qualquer lugar do mundo)**

**Altura: **

**Peso: (As pessoas vítimas de tráfico humano tendem a emagrecer. O peso de antes e atual)**

**Aparência: (antes e depois de se tornar uma vítima. As vítimas de tráfico humano tendem a se deixar levar e deixar de ter a beleza que antes possuía)**

**Personalidade: (Inclui como ficou depois de se tornar uma vítima. Vítimas de tráfico humano tendem à se tornarem fechadas ou até mesmo enlouquecerem)**

**História (inclui como se tornou uma vítima do tráfico humano): **

**O que gosta? : **

**O que não gosta? :**

**Pavores:**

**Cavaleiro (Ouro, Prata e Bronze) ou Amazona para par/pai adotivo: (As crianças serão adotadas por cavaleiros e amazonas e homens e mulheres ganharão pares)**

**Filhos? (inclui depois que se tornou uma vítima do Tráfico Humano) : **

**O que fizeram pra ficar quieta/o? : (geralmente eles ameaçam a vítima de que farão mal à sua família para que a vítima não tente fugir)**

**Há quanto tempo tornou-se uma vítima? : (nesse meio, é raro alguém durar mais que cinco anos)**

**Tatuagens/cicatrizes: (inclui adquiridas após se tornar uma vítima)**

**Problemas mentais/doenças físicas? : (tinha doenças antes de se tornar uma vítima? Vítimas de tráfico humano tendem a adquirir problemas sérios, e isso inclui o HIV)**

**Vícios? : (Tinha algum antes de ser uma vítima? Vítimas de tráfico humano também tendem à adquirir vícios para esquecer onde estão e o que está acontecendo)**

**Cidade: (cidade para onde foi enviado /a. Passarei uma lista das cidades envolvidas mais abaixo)**

**Cenas fortes (hentais, lutas, etc) são permitidas? : (existem diversas cenas fortes que pularei ou amenizarei)**

**Modelo de ficha: Miguel.**

**Nome: Miguel Torres**

**Idade: 12 anos**

**Aniversário: 12 de Dezembro**

**Local de Nascimento: Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**Altura: 1,59 cm atualmente**

**Peso: 43 kg antes, 35 Kg agora**

**Aparência: Cabelos cacheados e negros no alto da cabeça. Olhos cor de mel. Pele morena. Era um garoto gorduchinho, mas ficou franzino depois de seqüestrado.**

**Personalidade: É um garoto doce que sempre amou o mundo e a família. Apesar das dificuldades, tinha uma vida feliz. Era elétrico e tagarela. Agora, é quieto demais e raramente sorri.**

**História: Nascido numa família pobre da periferia de Buenos Aires. Sua irmã mais velha, Maria, ajudava o pai a sustentar a casa, trabalhando de dia como recepcionista num hospital municipal e fazendo faculdade de Medicina à noite na faculdade pública. Seu pai, Pedro, era pedreiro e não sabia ler nem escrever. Sua mãe morreu quando tinha dois anos, no parto de seu irmãozinho Guilherme. Cuidava de seu irmãozinho e estudava muito, por incentivo de seu pai e por se espelhar na irmã. Seu sonho era ser engenheiro e tinha capacidade para tal, sendo o melhor da classe em matemática. À noite, quando ele e seu irmão voltavam da escola, fazia os deveres e ajudava Guilherme na lição. Tinha uma rotina comum e eram felizes e unidos apesar das dificuldades.**

**Até o dia em que, Pedro e Maria quando voltavam juntos pra casa, como pai e filha, foram abordados por dois homens que os assaltaram e os mataram em seguida. Miguel tinha 10 anos e Guilherme, 8. Os dois foram levados para um orfanato da igreja católica. Miguel foi adotado por um homem de posses chamado Ramone pouco tempo depois, e Guilherme, por bons pais. Por serem irmãos, choraram muito ao se separarem, mas o homem prometeu que Miguel e Guilherme se veriam nas férias. O casal concordou com isso, achavam algo ótimo. Mas a promessa nunca foi cumprida e Miguel foi levado para Casablanca, no Marrocos. Tornara-se uma vítima do Tráfico Humano.**

**O que gosta? : Seu irmão Guilherme, seu país, seu pai, sua irmã Maria, de matemática, Bossa Nova.**

**O que não gosta? : Assassinos, rock, crime, funk, Ramone, aranhas.**

**Pavores: Aranhas.**

**Cavaleiro (Ouro, Prata e Bronze) ou Amazona para par/pai adotivo: Dohko o adota como seu filho assim que liberta as vítimas em Casablanca.**

**Filhos? (inclui depois que se tornou uma vítima do Tráfico Humano) : Não.**

**O que fizeram pra ficar quieta/o? : Ameaçaram seu irmão e a família com quem Guilherme agora vivia.**

**Há quanto tempo tornou-se uma vítima? : Dois anos.**

**Tatuagens/cicatrizes: Tem cicatrizes de mordidas no pescoço de pedófilos.**

**Problemas mentais/doenças físicas? : Adquiriu anorexia depois que se tornou uma vítima do Tráfico Humano.**

**Vícios? : Nenhum, apesar de toda noite darem remédio para ele e as outras crianças dormirem.**

**Cidade: Casablanca, Marrrocos.**

**Cenas fortes (hentais, lutas, etc) são permitidas? : Sim**

**Cidades para onde você pode ser enviado/a:**

**Casablanca, Marrocos.**

**Hamburgo, Alemanha.**

**Vienna, Áustria.**

**Atenas, Grécia.**

**Berlim, Alemanha.**

**Manila, Filipinas.**

**Budapeste, Hungria.**

**Madri, Espanha.**

**Cidade do México, México.**

**Cidade do Panamá, Panamá.**

**Quito, Equador.**

**Lima, Peru.**

**Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

**Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. (sim, o campo de ação dos traficantes de humanos é gigantesco)**

**São Paulo, Brasil.**

**Montevidéu, Uruguai.**

**La Paz, Bolívia.**

**Valparaíso, Chile.**

**Trípoli, Líbia.**

**Lisboa, Portugal.**

**París, França.**

**Istambul, Turquia.**

**Cairo, Egito.**

**Xangaí, China.**

**Tóquio, Japão.**

**Sydney, Austrália.**

**Bancoc, Tailândia.**

**São Petersburgo, Rússia.**

**Moscou, Rússia.**

**Roma, Itália.**

**Nova York, Estados unidos.**

_**Povinho não disponível:**_

**Pares:**

**Aiolos: Tenshi**

**Shaka: Angel Pink**

**Mu: Lune Kuruta**

**Shion: Lala-Hyuuga**

**Adoção:**

**Dohko: Tenshi**

**Aldebaran: Mariane**

**_Bem, vocês tem várias opções. Espero que tenham entendido como vai ser a fic. A principio pensei em fazer essa fic em UA, mas daria trabalho demais, por isso decidi escrever como estou escrevendo. Além disso, como perceberam, dourados, prateados e bronzeados estão livres, além de amazonas, além da possibilidade de adoção. Portanto, temos muitas vagas. Os que já vão ser pais estão livres para pares e os que já tem pares estão livres para serem pais._**

**_Espero que tenham entendido. Qualquer dúvida, perguntem. Tenshi está aqui para isso._**

**_Tava faz tempo planejada aqui. Tenshi achou que tava na hora de disponibilizar, apesar de ter muitas fanfics. Além disso, creio que vai demorar pra fechar as vagas._**

**_Beijos_**

**_Tenshi Aburame_**


End file.
